1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to the field of bedding, and specifically to a bed sheet with integral convenience pouches.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the past several years, developments in areas such as electronics, healthcare, home and personal security, household conveniences, and food and beverage preparation have resulted in an onslaught of small, portable items that are frequently used by individuals while in bed. Until now, such items have generally been placed either on the bed, on the bedside table, and/or headboards, or on the floor. The result has been increased clutter on and around the bed and/or the inability to quickly and conveniently access such items while in bed.
It is therefore desirable to provide an alternate storage space for such items as television and stereo remote controls, reading glasses, portable communication devices such as cordless phones and pagers, medications, jewelry, and wristwatches, contraceptives, water bottles, flashlights, and virtually innumerably other items that are frequently used while in bed.
Thus the present discussion provides a fitted bed sheet with integral convenience pouches sewn onto the sides. The sheets and pouches may be fabricated to various specifications depending on the intended purpose of the user. For example, healthcare institutions such as hospitals, retirement homes and skilled nursing facilities will likely have specific requirements for the sheet and pouch design that will greatly enhance safety and convenience by making needed items more accessible to bedridden individuals. Additionally, the sheet and pouch design may be modified to meet the specific needs of other age groups such as infants, adolescents, and teenagers.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is therefore to provide a convenient location for the temporary storage of various small items frequently used while in bed. This is accomplished by fabricating fitted bottom bed sheets that contain elasticiesd pouches of various sizes sewn onto one or both sides of the sheet.
One embodiment of a bed sheet having desired features and advantages preferably comprises a fabric sheet adapted to be tightly disposed on a mattress such that said sheet has a top, a plurality of long sides lying in a substantially vertical plane, and a plurality of short sides lying in a substantially vertical plane said fitted bed sheet having at least one pouch attached to at least one of said sides of said sheet.
The pockets may comprise re-enforced stitching, a top edge of said pockets may comprise an elastic band. The pocket may be disposed on one of the long vertical sides. In one embodiment, the pocket comprises a length of at least 50% of a length of the long side of the sheet. The pocket may be divided into a plurality of smaller portions by providing at least one vertical stitch along the length of said pocket. Pouches may be provided on one or both long sides of said sheet.
Another embodiment of a bed sheet having preferred features and advantages is adapted to cover a rectangular mattress top surface, a plurality of substantially rectangular mattress side surfaces, and at least a portion of a bottom surface of a mattress; at least one pouch sewn onto a side surface of the sheet; the sheet having reinforced stitching, oversized corners, and the pouch may comprise pleats.
Additionally, in further embodiments, an upper edge of the pouch comprises an elastic band, the pouch may be made of the same material as the sheet, an upper edge of the pouch may comprise a zipper or other closure device. In one embodiment, the pouch is between 4 and 6 feet long, and may be divided into a plurality of smaller pockets by vertical seams. Pouches may be provided on two long side surfaces, or on one or both short surfaces.
In another embodiment, a method of making sheet with integral convenience pouches is provided. The method generally comprises: providing a substantially rectangular piece of fabric with a length equal to a mattress length plus twice a mattress depth plus at least 4xe2x80x3 and a fabric width equal to a mattress width plus twice a mattress depth plus at least 4xe2x80x3; cutting a square equal to the mattress depth plus at least 4xe2x80x3 from each corner of said rectangular piece of fabric; stitching said corners with reinforcing tape; sewing heavy duty elastic into the corners; providing a pouch material having a length of at least 70% of the mattress length; sewing said pouch material onto a long side of said rectangular piece of fabric, and sewing an elastic strip into a top edge of said pouch fabric such that a pouch having at least three enclosed sides is formed on a side of said rectangular piece of fabric.
Further embodiments of a method of making a suitable sheet may comprise the step of providing at least one vertical stitch in the pouch, thus dividing the pouch into at least two smaller pockets. Pleats may be provided in the pouch material, and a zipper may be provided on an upper edge of the pouch. The sheet may be made of linen or any other fabric suitable for use in bedding.
For purposes of summarizing the invention and the advantages achieved over the prior art, certain objects and advantages of the invention have been described herein above. Of course, it is to be understood that not necessarily all such objects or advantages may be achieved in accordance with any particular embodiment of the invention. Thus, for example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the invention may be embodied or carried out in a manner that achieves or optimizes one advantage or group of advantages as taught herein without necessarily achieving other objects or advantages as may be taught or suggested herein.